Test Version: 1.95a
Test Version: 1.95a - Origins and Beyond Dark Age of Camelot Test Version 1.95a Release Notes Origins and Beyond June 19, 2008 NEW THINGS AND BUG FIXES Â - A number of horse routes throughout the classic zones have been modified to be more convenient. In addition, flight routes have been added to provide a faster mode of transportation to and from certain locations. Â - Several travel ticket names in housing have been changed to refer to the name of the location they go to as opposed to the name of the stable master they go to. Â - The in-game '/help' menu has been updated to reflect the travel route changes. Â - A new, more visible, quest indicator has been added which replaces the previous ring around the feet. The new indicator floats above the quest giver's head. Â - We have begun to make behind the scenes changes and additions in preparation for the launch of the Origins ruleset. NEW FRONTIERS NOTES Â - Pathing at the relic temples has been updated to prevent area damage spells from affecting people through the relic temple walls. TUTORIAL NOTES Â - Players that are level 16 or higher and who have not bound outside of the tutorial will be relocated from the tutorial if they attempt to /release there. The character will be automatically relocated to Cotswold, Mularn, or Mag Mell based on their realm. The character will be automatically bound at this relocation point to prevent future possible /releases to the tutorial zone. Â - Budy the Necromancer will no longer become invulnerable in rare situations. Â - Players will now get credit for goal 0 of Ending the Deadlock while standing on or behind the Ancient Glowing Chest. Â - Fixed an issue with the Trainers and Merchants quest that would sometimes cause Miraveth not to accept the invader's medallion properly. Â - The following Albion quests will now step properly: Learning Waypoints, Quell the Invasion, Melee Combat, Spell Damage, and Wings of the Isle. CAMELOT CLASSIC WORLD NOTES Quests - Midgard Â - Werewolf Warning - Players on step 1 will now be directed to the top of the guard tower to find Sentry Dwarn instead of outside of it. Midgard Monsters Â - Dera in Mag Mell will no longer repeat herself when addressing players. Item Notes Â - (Hibernia) The Glimmering Stiletto will now display the correct weapon speed when delved. Â - (Albion) The Ruffian's War Mace, Dagger, and Stiletto will no longer display as "generic" weapons. Â - (Hibernia) De'velyn's Fine Robes can now be salvaged. Â - The Sound's Cloth Gloves of Grace will no longer sell for 0 copper. Â - (Albion) Ruthless brigands in Dartmoor will no longer drop items which have incorrectly low bonuses. Â - (Midgard) The Grizzly Skin Cloak will now give bonuses to battlesongs and charisma instead of battlesongs and piety. Â - (Hibernia) Ancient witherwood bark, a junk loot item, will now stack up to 10. Â - (Midgard) The Ring of the Champion is now correctly set to level 50. Category:Test Versions